


captain sleepy

by Navy_Blue



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy James, just pure soft fluff, post-plantation happy cottage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Blue/pseuds/Navy_Blue
Summary: Fearsome captain flint is actually a soft guy who just wants to fall asleep while his husband reads to him and oh look that's what's happening...





	captain sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought. And ran with it. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and kinda quick cos hhooo boy do i have a lot of actual essays to write lmao. Gotta spare a few words for my favourite fearsome pirate king tho

The rain fell gently on the roof of their small cottage. James watched it drip down the windows as he curled up on a large armchair he had found in a market when they first moved into the house a few months ago. Thomas was seated on a highbacked chair on the other side of the fire. The orange glow lit up his hair, which was tousled from him running his hands through it as he read. They would sit like this most evenings. After a day’s work, or whatever they had done, Thomas would read, and James would listen. Well, it was more just hearing really. James hadn’t really following the plot of Thomas’s latest novel as he would often doze off before Thomas stopped reading. After the first few chapters he’d given up trying to work out who the characters were and was content to just sit and hear Thomas’s voice guiding him towards sleep. 

He loved it. He hadn’t felt safe enough to fall asleep like this for years, not since Thomas would read to him in the drawing room of the Hamilton’s house in London, when he would rest his head in Thomas’s lap and only be moved when Thomas decided it was time to retire to bed. There was no threat of guns or cannonballs or storms now. The only sounds were the gentle patter of rain, the hiss of the fire and Thomas’s quiet low voice drifting across the gap between them. 

He had been worried that without Captain Flint he would be lost; an integral part of him would be gone and there would be nothing, no work, no goal, to replace it. He was pleased to find himself utterly content to spend his days just _being_ with Thomas. There was no obligation to do or be anything and he found himself so perfectly at ease.

They had a small farm to take care of, and that blessed cat Thomas had brought in from the rain a few weeks back. And Thomas had managed to secure employment a few days a week in the school in the next village along. The school mistress was old and quiet, but her pupils respected her, and she seemed to like Thomas, and appreciate his love of books and learning as he did hers. She had provided most of the books Thomas had read to James in the evenings, the rest foraged from markets and people in the village. 

James imagined them carrying on like that forever, and the idea filled his chest with a warmth he’d hadn’t felt for quite some years. He thought about the summers they’d spend here, sitting in the garden, watching the sunset in the late evening. The warm glow from the fire behind his eyelids could almost be the midsummer sun. 

He wondered what his crew would think if they saw him, falling asleep to the sound of his lover’s voice, in so much domestic bliss.

James hadn’t noticed himself drifting off until he noticed Thomas’s voice stop and the heard him gently closing the book. He opened his eyes a crack to see Thomas pick up a blanket from the back of his chair and smile fondly at James. Thomas bent over him, wrapping him in the blanket and then picked him up and held him in his arms. It still amazed him how strong Thomas had become, but it was a change that his didn’t particularly mind.

“Come on then Captain Sleepy, lets get you to bed.” Thomas whispered into his ear.

“I’m the most feared captain on the high seas, y’know, have some respect,” he mumbled into Thomas’s chest, not wanting to completely wake up.

“Yes dear. Terrifying, really,” And he felt Thomas’s laugh against him as Thomas pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

He was set down on the bed gently and Thomas climbed under the sheets and blanket to join him. James curled into Thomas’s arms again, whose shirt and skin were still warm from sitting in front of the fire, and felt himself drift off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Or if you really enjoyed it give a student a coffee: http://ko-fi.com/navyblue


End file.
